Reiner Vs The Baby Swing
by Habeny
Summary: *Collaboration with XxBritMitxX on Wattpad.* To be honest, Bertholdt wasn't sure of how he ended up in this situation. ...Oh wait, yes he was.
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, Bertholdt wasn't sure of how he had ended up in this situation.

Oh wait, yes he was.

***Two minutes earlier***

It had been a nice day until the incident. It was almost sunset, and the sky had just started to turn from blue to yellow near the horizon. Reiner and Bertholdt had decided that they were going to take advantage of the beautiful day. The two had been dorming together in college for two years, along with their friend, Annie, and the three would take any chances to avoid being around Levi, the grumpy old guy that lived in the dorm with them, who just so happened to run the place.

After some dispute, (Reiner had wanted to have a tea party, whereas Bertholdt would have preferred to go to a wrestling match) the two had settled on going to the park. Fun, right?

Wrong.

It started off as a joke, Reiner had pointed to a small swing set, one probably intended for children under the age of three, and said something, which led to Bertholdt saying something else, which had led to a challenge, and now they were here.

"Reiner, _please_ don't try to fit into the kiddie swing," Bertholdt pleaded his friend.

Reiner shot him a smug and slightly annoyed look."Don't tell me what to do, Bertl."

And that had been that.

Reinerwalked over to the baby swing with a walk that seemed almost too confident, Bertholdt standing behind him not believing what was about to happen, his face disapproving. Reiner stepped up to the swing, a sly grin on his face, as he calmly placed one foot in the seat of the swing, lifting himself up using the chains for support. He lifted himself until he was standing in the swing and swung his other foot over so both feet were standing on the seat of the swing. Before he continued, he shot a sly grin to his friend. Bertholdt began to sweat slightly, but that was nothing new. "Reiner, no."

He chuckled. "Reiner yes," was all he said as he slipped both feet into the holes of the baby swing, lowering himself down into the seat. The only problem was, he was too big, and the swing was too small. His legs had gotten stuck about halfway down. Reiner frowned as he lifted himself back out of the seat. Bertholdt sighed in relief.

"I told you you couldn't do it," he said as he wiped the last remaining beads of sweat from his forehead. "Now come on. Lets go back to the house."

Bertholdt spun around on his heel and started heading back to his car, when Reiner stopped him. "WAIT." he said, and Berthold turned around to see his eyebrows furrowing and a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Reiner ran past Bertholdt and to the car, opening the door and pulling out a brown paper bag. Reiner reached inside the bag and pulled out one thing Bertholdt didn't expect him to pull out.

Butter.

Bertholdt's eyes widened in horror. "Reiner NO."

In response Reiner just grinned. The butter was meant to be part of his lunch so he could put butter on his afternoon bagel, but this was more important to him. He then ran back over to the swingset, Bertholdt following in his wake. Bertholdt began to sweat more as he sighed at his idiotic friend, who had just begun to lather butter on his legs after rolling his pant legs up. When he finished, he ran back over to the swingset and repeated the steps he had taken before, and this time, when he lowered himself into the swing set, the butter on his legs made him able to slip his legs into the foot holes of the seat, and Bertholdt watched in awe and horror as the muscular man fit into the miniature swing, defying all logic he knew.

Reiner then looked at his friend as he dangled in the baby swing, and displayed a toothy grin.

Bertholdt sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"Okay," he said after a long while. "Now how do you plan on getting out?"

Reiner's smile dropped. "Oh. Um…"

Reiner struggled in the swing set for a minute, but gave up as he saw that he was, indeed, stuck in the baby swing.

Bertholdt sighed. "You want me to call Annie?"

Reiner grumbled to himself for a second. "...yes."

Annie's face remained emotionless as she looked disapprovingly at her two idiot friends, one of them in a very compromising position. Oh, what a sight it it was to see a large muscular man with buttery legs trapped inside of a swing meant for toddlers.

"I'm assuming the butter was so you could get in the swing?" Annie asked with a disapproving sigh.

Reiner nodded. "...yeah…"

"And now you're stuck," she continued, using the same bored tone.

"Yeah…" Reiner answered quickly, not wanting to admit defeat, even though he was pretty obviously defeated.

Annie sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe you two."

"Uh, Annie," Bertholdt began, almost timidly. "You think you can get him out?"

Annie looked up, as if pondering her own abilities. "...in a way."

Bertholdt furrowed his eyebrows, worriedly. "What do you mean '_in a way'_?"

Without answering, Annie walked over to the swingset and jumped, her hands just barely able to grab the beam of the swings. She hoisted herself up and sat on the bar, scooting her way to where the chains of the baby swing Reiner had gotten stuck in began. She grabbed the large bolt holding the chain up with her fingers and twisted the bolt, and, fortunately, since the swing apparently wasn't put together that well, she was able to loosen the bolt enough just to the point it was barely holding the chain up. She then moved on to the next bolt and repeated the steps, loosening it the same amount. She then looked down at Reiner.

"I hope you don't mind the fall."

Reiner's eyes widened. "Wait wha-" Reiner said in horror, but before he could finish, Annie had loosened the last two bolts all the way, and the swing fell to the ground, bringing Reiner along with it. He landed with a _thump,_ the chains from the swing all falling down around him.

Reiner gave Annie a questioning look. "Okay, great, you broke the swing set. But how…" He motioned at the baby swing itself, which was still stuck tightly around his waist. "...are we going to deal with _this_?"

"Well," Annie said with the same old tone in her voice, placing her hands on her hip in a bored way. "At least you aren't attached to the swingset anymore."

Reiner stood up, struggling to keep his balance as the chains dangled around his buttery legs. "That's not what I asked," he stated angrily as a frown spread across his face.

"You two idiots can figure that out," Annie said as she walked back to their car, which she decided in taking back instead of walking like she had when coming to the park. "My job here is done."

"Wait, Annie, please," Bertholdt said, stopping Annie as she began stepping into the car. "We can't walk home like this if he really _does_ happen to be stuck," he begged, motioning to Reiner. "Please, stay and help us."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to stay here any longer. You two got yourselves into this mess, now you two can get yourselves out of it. I already helped enough. So you guys can either stay here and walk home, or I can drive you two home now. Your choice."

Bertholdt sighed as he looked back at his friend, who was attempting to walk up to them while still stuck in the swing, and looking rather ridiculous while doing so. It was no use. "... I guess our best option is to go home now. Thank you, Annie."

Annie climbed into the car. "Whatever."

Bertholdt turned around and walked over to his friend, Reiner, who then hobbled back to the car with his help. Bertholdt opened the back door and Reiner climbed in to the best of his ability, having to sit in a pretty awkward position while he held the chains to the swing on his lap. Bertholdt closed the door and walked over to the passengers side, climbing in the car and looking back at Reiner, only to see he was having trouble with his seatbelt. After a minute, he was able to buckle it, and with everyone buckled up, Annie started the car and began driving back to the house, only saying one thing to Reiner as she began to drive.

"I'll kill you if you get butter on the seats."

Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt all sat on the couch in their house, the Titan house, for Rose Collage, a blanket spread across Reiner's lap. None of them said a word as Bertholdt and Reiner watched what was on the T.V. (Something about a fighting game mixed with some romance? Who knows.) and Annie looked at the bright screen of her phone. The house of the college students was completely silent except for the noise coming from the T.V., when suddenly, Annie perked her head up.

"I think I hear Levi coming," she said referring to the head of the Titan House, with just the slightest hint of urgency in her voice, barely changing her normally bored and monotonous tone. Reiner and Bertholdt exchanged scared glances, and after a moments pause, Reiner tossed the blanket off of his lap, threw it across the couch, and jumped out of his seat, revealing the baby seat still stuck around his waist. He ran - which looked more like a rushed hobble - towards the stairs and quickly climbed up them as the chains rattled loudly and obnoxiously behind him, while he had to do a weird side step to actually be able to climb up the house's steps. Within seconds he was gone, and the ones remaining on the couch could still hear the sounds of the chains as Reiner ran to his room on the second floor as to hide from Levi.

Bertholdt looked around frantically, and his face quickly changed to one of confusion. "Wait, Annie, I don't think Levi is coming."

A slight smirk appeared on Annie's face, which Bertholdt was shocked to see, considering she never smiled.

"I know." She simply stated. "I just wanted to see how stupid that idiot looked running the way he is." She pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face smugly.

Bertholdt sighed and leaned back on the couch, turning his attention back to the T.V. as Annie went back to her phone, acting as if nothing had happened, although in reality they would have to deal with getting an over-sized muscular baby out of a swing.

...But that could wait.

**Author's Note: You guys should check out the person I collaborated with to write this, XxBritMitxX on wattpad.**

**( .com)**


	2. Chapter 15 - Bonus Ending

**Authors' Note: We had decided on this 'true ending' halfway through the story, and we laughed so hard at the idea we had to write it.**

Quiet sobs echoed throughout the park as the sun set over the horizon, no one left in the park except for one, lone man sitting on the park bench. His head was buried in his hands, his fingers grasping his short, black hair in grief.

He looked back up at the broken swing set, his eyes red and puffy, tears running down his cheeks. On the ground beneath the swing set, he could still see the wrapper, the wrapper of the one food product he never wanted to see again, not since _the incident._

Butter.

Images flashed through his mind, all of them consisting on one certain corn-headed man. His best friend. Well, who used to be his best friend.

"_Ishimaru! What's up bro?" _ He remembered him saying, what he would always say to greet him.

But not anymore.

Not since that day.

Ishimaru buried his head into his hands as his body racked with sobs, the lasts lights of day disappearing from the horizon. The park remained silent, except for the longing cries of a man who lost his best friend, and the crinkling of a butter wrapper being blown by the wind of that cold, dark night.

_-The End-_


End file.
